History of HenrytheBigGreenEngine to the Wiki
Henry was one of the most interesting leaders of the wiki. In this lesson, we will learn of the things he had done so similar to King Solomon. Henry Proclaimed King Henry was the younger brother of Athidship. He was an educated man who had been prepared by his brother Athidship to be the successor of his throne. Athidship passed the throne to Henry in a simple way by promoting him immediately. He was then anointed as bureaucrat 6 hours later. This symbolized he was Athidship's choice. The Splendor and Glory of Henry's Reign Athidship's parting words to Henry are: "Take courage and be a man. Keep the wiki in tip top shape and make sure its spam free. Block users if necessary and follow the laws and advises I gave you. Soon the wiki will flourish and you will be remembered. And when the time comes, pass the throne of yours to another user with initiative. I am 52 you are 35. I will help you sometimes but now you are on your own now. This is your mission for me." Athidship reminded him to rule wisely and be a good leader and follow God's path. Because of the instructions followed, he would be successful in almost anything. Henry contributed to the wiki like he promised. Creating good pages and many other attibutes. It was all a sight to behold as SteamTeam and Thomasfan. He promoted them as the same level of society as he was, but he gave them less responsibilities as he knew they were not the leaders. Lesson from Henry's Pride: His Failure as King Henry's greatness however did not last long. Like many people, he to succumbed to temptation and made critical mistakes during his reign. Over time, he slowly forgot Athidship's instructions to follow the will of the Holy. From being humble and wise, he became extravagant, proud and prone to spam. Henry's First and One of the Worst Mistakes Being an admin means being admin weekly or at least 3 times a week. But Henry neglected the wiki to be nothing for a couple of days and those days where the wiki was inactive. But in those days he skipped, pages that were supposed to be created were not executed and took a long time before they were. Another page was the Gallery of borrowed photos where he continuously removed and pasted the same images to earn badges. He desired gold badges so much that he was spamming categories and and pictures just to earn them. The Book of Deuteronomy reminds all of us of the things a ruler is not supposed to do: "He shall not have a great number of horses; nor shall he make his people go back to Egypt to acquire them...Neither shall he have a great number of wives... nor shall he accumulate a vast amount of silver and gold" We can relate that saying in this situation, Henry needs to know the statement He shall not accumulate a vast amount of silver and gold, which in this case refers to badges. Badges were instruments to make people edit more and make them feel happy. But really the shouldn't edit just so they can get a reward in the end, but they must edit for the sake of other people's education. henry however wahnted to show everyone his power. Henry's Neglect of the Wiki Henry desired gold and silver so much, that he spammed several pages to acquire more badges. While his points increased, the pages became spammed, messy and confusing. The two bureaucrats were extremely displeased with this behaviour. Henry had forgotten about being a real leader and having patience. He neglected pages for the sake of earning badges and points. Henry receives his Sequestration Whilst Henry was declared "Semiretired", Thomasfan and SteamTeam discussed and tried Henry for spamming. The decision was for Henry to remove all his rights or else blockage will be resulted. Henry followed instructions. He was also banished from the wiki and was told never to return or else blockage will result. He was given the titles of "Lo-Rouhama" and "Lo-Ammmi", which meant "not loved" and "not my people", along with being semiretired. Like Solomon and Henry, anyone who is blinded by success and forgets the Lord's path will eventually come down to nothing. The writing of Thomasfan called Ecclesiadec summarized the end of Henry's reign of terror. "I have seen all information that are done in this backwater planet, and behold, all is vainglory and a quest after wind" The First Royal With Henry gone, Thomasfan became the new king. He, however, changed the title from King to Earl of Sodor. he was able to restore all the pages' real information and was happy with it. Thomasfan achieved much for the wiki - healing of all pages, eliminating spam, economic progress, full and true organization system, peace and prosperity. With the amendment of the tho mas Constitution, Thomasfan gave the wiki a new system of leadership. He also created Our Seat of Power. It was a symbol much like the Ark of Covenant which contains the 10 Commandments too, but Thomasfan added a few important lectures: The True Meaning of Freedom, The Genesis Stories True Meaning '''and '''The Story Does Not End. In reality these would be off Thomas but this wiki is also religious so it would be alright. Category:Community